Just a Dream
by Yellow Green Fish
Summary: In the last moments of her life, Katniss witnesses the events that led to the birth of Panem.


All characters belong to their respective owners. This is just a random thought that floated into my head, and I'm just writing it all out. Please R&R, and do let me know if I have any grammer/spelling /tenses mistakes.

It had been years since the last hunger games. The terror of the games were long forgotton, even though it was taught in schools to remind future generations of the price paid by their forebears to achieve the peace they now enjoy. Only those who lived through the Hunger Games era remembered the sacrifices made, and the blood and tears shed.

Under the warm afternoon sun, Katniss settled into her rocking chair, smiling as she watched a pair of young kids, no more than nine, frolicking about the Meadow, giggling and shrieking away. Staring at the wispy clouds in the sky, she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Katniss opened her eyes, only to discover that she is in a massive crowd, many of whom were females, all marching in one direction, holding plaques and shouting about something she could not really catch. Her eyes widened at the crowd. It is bigger than than the whole of District 12, and what shocked her most is how large and well-fed the marchers are. Most of the adults marching are bigger and taller than her, and dressed in newer and cleaner clothes than she. Many of the cardboard signs have a slogan, "women's rights are human rights". Confused, Katniss opens her mouth to ask a question, but no sound comes out of her throat. She tries to tap on the shoulder of a woman next to her, but her hands pass through the woman as if she was a holographic image.

The next second, a bright light shines, and Katniss closes her eyes. When the light fades, she reopens her eyes to find that she is no longer on the streets. She is now in a glamorous room with a high ceiling, standing in a crowd of people - a lot smaller than the previous one - all looking at one man in the room. He is standing on a podium, dressed in an expensive suit, speaking through a microphone in front of him. When he finished speaking, one of the men in the room tries to ask a question, but he is interrupted by the man on the podium.

"...off the coast of the United States."

"Not good."

...

"I listen to you."

The man on the podium continues to spew out a whole chunk of words that Katniss could not make heads nor tails out of it. However, she knew deep down in her heart that she had heard of the phrase 'United States' before. She just couldn't remember where.

 _...! Isn't the United States the previous name of Panem?! Did I travel to the past?!_

A white light shines again, and Katniss closes her eyes, wondering where is her next destination.

She opens her eyes again to find herself in the streets, however, it is a lot more chaotic than the previous two. Many people are running around, screaming their lungs out. Armoured vehicles are parked on the streets, and a squad of people decked out in thick padded gear floods out. Armed with guns, they cornered a group of people, and a loud voice blares out from the vehicle, "put your hands in the air! All aliens will be deported! Anyone who tries to resist will be shot!"

A child on the street suddenly dashes out towards the cornered group of people, screaming, "mummy!"

"Bang!"

"Jamie!"

Katniss could see a bullet pierce through the skull of the child, and he trips, never to rise again. Her eyes mist over, and hot tears stream down her cheeks. The familiar white light shines again, not giving her any respite from the scene she just witnessed.

When Katniss opens her eyes again, she is standing on the streets again, however, the roads are strangely deserted. Huge screens on the sides of a building show a man in a suit next to a tiny screen, and he reports, "Latest updates. Florida has been completely submerged by the rising sea levels. Earthquakes are happening all over the world. Hawaii has volcanic eruptions over the past few days, which might bring about tsunamis. Please head to your nearest shelter to tide over the disasters. The government of the United States of America have already sent out troops to the affected areas..."

The earth suddenly shakes, and Katniss falls to her feet. Her vision starts to swim as the memories of her life flashes before her eyes. In those moments, she realised that she had witnessed the decline and fall of the world order, and the birth of Panem.

"Granny~ It's time for dinner~" May calls. She runs out to the porch where Katniss was, and tries to shake her awake. Katniss' hands are cool to her touch, and her face shows no signs of response.

"Mummy, granny is cold and still sleeping. Can you come wake her up?"

Willow comes out onto the porch, and quickly realises the truth.

"May, let granny sleep. She is finally safe and sound."


End file.
